wikolapediamedvedevfandomcom-20200214-history
Liliya Stallen-Solovyova
Overview Liliya Stallen-Solovyova is the daughter of Dmitry Stallen and his wife, Vladlina Kuzmich-Stallen. She is their youngest child, and was born in 1803, in Moscow, Russia. She has six older siblings (twins Polina Stallen-Medvedev and Artem Stallen, triplets Galya Stallen-Gerasimova, Anatoly Stallen, and Iskander Stallen, and her twin Cheslav Stallen). Childhood A few months after she was born, in June, she, her mother, and her siblings fled The Czar's Palace in Moscow to seek refuge in Wojciechowski Estate, also in Moscow, because of the Donut Shop Revolution. her father, the first Czar of Russia was killed the next July. After three years with the Wojciechowskis, her mother remarried (Viktor Koslov) and the family bought a Muscovite Estate. Her mother and step-father had six more children, so she has six half siblings. In 1819, Polina went to college, so it was up to the then sixteen-year-old Liliya and the seventeen-year-old Galya to help Vladlina with the younger children. In 1820, Galya went to college so Liliya shared that same responsibility with her oldest step-sister, Dina Koslova. College and Marriage In 1821, Liliya and Cheslav both attended the same university in Kiev, Ukraine, that their aunt Kapitolina did. In 1825, they both graduated and stayed in Kiev to work for the same company. They lived three doors down. In March of 1827, Cheslav and Liliya had a double wedding, where she married Alexei Solovyov, and Cheslav married Valentina Tamarkina-Stallen. Children and Later Life Liliya and Alexei had six children, all born in Kiev. Both her family and her twin's family lived in Kiev for the rest of their lives. Liliya's grandson was the first to leave Kiev, heading to Brest, Belarus, his grandfather's birthplace. In 1840, her half-sister Viktoriya Koslova-Tkachyova died of child-birth at the age of 31, though the child (her fourth and last) survived. Since Viktoriya and her husband lived nearby, Liliya and Valentina would sometimes help care for their children. Cheslav and Alexei both died in 1880, Cheslav being 77 and Alexei 78. Cheslav's wife Valentina followed in 1883, at the age of 78. Liliya died in 1885, at 82 years old. All of them but Cheslav died in Kiev - he died on vacation in Brest, visiting Liliya's grandson. Category:Liliya Category:Stallen Category:Solovyov Category:Lilliya Stallen-Solovyov Category:Stallen-Solovyov Category:Liliya Stallen Category:Liliya Solovyov Category:Dmitry Category:Dmitry Stallen Category:Person Category:Czar Category:Russia Category:Czar of Russia Category:Moscow Category:1803 Category:Youngest Category:Child Category:Siblings Category:Polina Category:Polina Stallen-Medvedev Category:Medvedev Category:Artem Category:Artem Stallen Category:Galya Category:Anatoly Category:Anatoly Stallen Category:Iskander Category:Iskander Stallend Category:Cheslav Category:Cheslav Stallen Category:The Czar's Palace Category:Palace Category:Czar's Palace Category:Wojciechowski Category:Wojciechowskis Category:Wojciechowski Estate Category:Donut Shop Revolution Category:July Category:June Category:Muscovite Estate Category:Muscovite Category:Estate Category:Viktor Category:Koslov Category:Victor Koslov Category:Half sibling Category:six Category:1819 Category:College Category:Vladlina Category:Kuzmich Category:Vladlina Kuzmich-Stallen Category:1820 Category:Dina Category:1821 Category:University Category:Kiev Ukraine Category:Kapitolina Category:Aunt Category:Aunt Kapitolina Category:1825 Category:Graduate Category:March Category:1827 Category:Married Category:Alexei Category:Alexei Solovyov Category:Valentina Category:Tamarkin-Stallen Category:Valentina Tamarkin-Stallen Category:Grandson Category:Brest Category:Belarus Category:1840 Category:Grandfather Category:Grandfather's Category:Viktoriya Category:Koslov-Tkachyov Category:Tkachyov Category:Viktoryia Koslov-Tkachyov Category:31 Category:1880 Category:Died Category:77 Category:78 Category:1883 Category:1885 Category:82 Category:Liliya's Grandson Category:Stallen-Gerasimova Category:Gerasimova Category:Galya Stallen Category:Galya Stallen-Gerasimova Category:Tkachyova Category:Viktor Koslov Category:Viktoriya Koslov Category:Viktoriya Koslova-Tkachyova Category:Koslova-Tkachyova Category:Koslova Category:Viktoriya Koslova Category:Valentina Tamarkina Category:Tamarkina Category:Valentina Tamarkina-Stallen Category:Tamarkina-Stallen Category:Polina Stallen Category:Dina Koslova Category:Solovyova